The OC and the Soda Can
by FaiofSeresu
Summary: One of my OCs, Xanara, get a hold of a soda can when she's hyper and brings it to a meeting. R&R please.


The OC and the Can of Soda

**It came to me when I asked my dad what he would do if he could shake up a can of soda and point it at anyone. Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, my OC would be with Marluxia right now.**

Xanara was a smart girl. Xanra had been given number XIV because the Organization just didn't feel like having to have a gap in numbers. But, as this really doesn't have much importance to this story, we can skip introductions. Just like the Organization did on Xanara. She was just assigned a room (right next to Roxas's) and a sparring partner to help her control her power and weapon.

Let's just say in her first day, she had mastered her power over the shadows. After three days, she could summon her weapon, a black whip that used the shadows to extend it even longer and the shadows also stregthened it's attack. Well, Vexen had ended up in the medical ward he himself had built and said they would never need.

Anyway, the story. Well, Xanara was supposed to be a smart girl, sometimes correcting the great (and self proclaimed) smartest Scientist in the world, Vexen. But that day had been different. You see, Marluxia had been dared by Axel to give Xanara a whole pound of chocolate and a two liter bottle of Mountain Dew. The end result had been a hyper Xanara and a nearly killed Marluxia.

Then, two minutes into the world's largest and worst sugar rush, Xemnas had called a meeting. All of the members were to be in the meeting room in five minutes.

When Axel had walked in nearly everyone had been in the room. The only one missing was Xanara. She walked in ten seconds later, shaking and trying to hide a Dr. Pepper.

"You'll never be able to hide that from Xigbar. The guy knows everything." Roxas had informed the jittery, lime green haired girl sitting next to him.

"I don't care 'cause I'm gonna use it on him in about thirty seconds." Xanara replied, shaking up the can.

That's right number XIII. Now be quiet and let the Superior talk." Xigbar said, pulling out an AK-47.

Well, let's say Roxas didn't interupt the rest of the meeting.

"Thank you, number II. Anyway, as you all know, or at least should know, you all need new missions. And I will be generous and let you pick where you want to go. Let's start with number XIV. Where would you like to go on a mission?" Xemnas had asked.

"Ummmmmm...Where would you go, Superior?" Xanara questioned innocently, still shaking the can of soda and trying to buy herself a little time.

"Well, I've never been asked that. But I suppose I would go to Wonderland." the leader said.

"Okay, can I go there?" Xanara asked.

"Yes." Xemnas replied, jotting the note down. "Alright, number... IX where do you want to go on your-" Xemnas was interupted by an evil laugh and the spray of dark soda straight at number II's head.

But Xigbar was prepared. He just bended the space around him to make it go to his left. But to his left was the leader of all the Nobodies. And the leader hated soda. A lot.

"Alright, who has the soda?" Xemnas basiclly exploded.

Everyone pointed first at Axel, but a quick search of his coat then a quick pat-down proved no soda was on him...at the time. The next choice was Demyx. He also proved to have not one can of the sticky drink on him.

The last and only person who would even dare to bring a soda in the meeting room was Xanara. After a quick pat down, she was found with a half empty, still fizzing soda can. She was punished by being sent to Agrabah, where there was no shade and it was hot. And she had to stay in the black cloak.

She returned and hated the leader so much that she had to prank the superior. She asked the help of only three people.

Axel, Demyx, and Zexion were sucked into her hair-brained scheme.

"Why us?" Axel thought as he and the other two were dragged off to start the plotting.

"This is going to be a looooong day." Zexion thought as he grabbed up the pencils to help with the drawing of the plan.

"I wonder if fish could learn how to swim an obstacle course?" Demyx thought, gathering the paper needed to draw out the evil intentions of a smart, and somewhat evil, nineteen-year-old Nobody.

~End~

**I don't know. I got bored and decided I wanted to do a funny Kingdom Hearts story. Please click the little review button for me. And please review my Kingdom Hearts Dare Show fanfic. Three chapters and going strong! Hyuu!**


End file.
